1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency identification tag and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a radio frequency identification tag that is readable in a non-contact state, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radio frequency identification tag (hereinafter, ‘RFID tag’) is readable in a non-contact state, unlike a barcode or the like, which can be read only in a contact state.
According to the use of power sources, there are active RFID tags provided with power sources, and passive RFID tags having no power sources. Also, RFID tags are classified as either a low-frequency system or a high-frequency system, according to the utilized frequency band.
A passive RFID tag includes a dielectric member having a plate shape, an antenna disposed on the dielectric member, and an integrated circuit (IC) chip placed on the surface of the dielectric member.
The antenna of the passive RFID tag receives a radio signal of electromagnetic waves input from a reader, thereby creating induced current in an electric circuit. Due to this current, information stored in the IC chip is converted into electromagnetic waves, and is then transmitted to the reader through the antenna.
The reader reads the signal from the RFID tag to thereby identify the information stored in the RFID tag. Typically, such RFID tags are built in or attached to products related to stored information.
In producing the RFID tag, the process of electrically connecting the IC chip to the antenna on the dielectric member is performed separately.
However, in that case, the connected part between the antenna and the IC chip may be undesirably detached, impairing the reliability of contact. Therefore, techniques for solving such a limitation are required.